Must Be Destiny - Revised
by moonstar112
Summary: What happens when Serena and Darien goes on a trip with Mina and Friends???


Disclaimer- If u must know, I DOnt own Sailor moon. © Naoko Takeuchi does and will always own them.

~grumbles!~

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Must Be Destiny

by- Ryoko_01x

e-mail- M00nstar198@aol.com 

rate- PG-13

mild cussing

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh FINALLY summer vacation is here! Yes!" Serena said yawning.

It was the first day of summer and she and the gang were going down to Key West for some 'Fun in the sun'.

"Oh its noon already! I got to call Lita" Serena said dashing towards the phone.

ring ring

"Hello?" Lita said

"HEY Lits whauz up girl" Serena said.

"Not much just cooking some lunch for moi" She replied.

"Really, well call me when you get done, I need some info on Key West to give to my parents, you know how they are"

Serena said.

"Yea I know, so I'll call you in about a 1\2 an hour"

"Fine w/ me" Serena replied and hung up.

"SERENA!!!" Her mom yelled.

"Coming"

"What's going on w/ Key west?" Her mom asked.

So after a 15 min. talk on how to be careful in a new place Serena slipped out of the house

And went to the arcade. Where she saw Rei and Mina in a booth.

"Hey Mina!..Rei" Serena chirped

"Hey Girl" They both replied.

"We have a problem about Key West" Mina said.

"Oh no, let me guess, we can't go, this always happens to me!" Serena whined.

"No that's not the problem, See when my parents got us the tickets, they were planning on going on going to, but

A business meeting came up in France and now my parents has to go there, which leaves us with 2

Extra tickets." Mina said.

"Ohh so what are we going to do?" Serena asked.

"Well im gonna invite Andrew and hopefully he can come and if he says yes, then im going to give him the other ticket 

To invite is best friend" Mina replied.

"That's such a good idea, your only doing this because you like Andrew so much" Rei said.

"That and also I don't want to be the only girl there without a guy" Mina said.

"Hey, what about me!" Serena said.

"And that's where the best friend comes in" Mina said.

What Serena didn't know was that Mina, Rei, and Andrew had a plan to get Serena and Darien together

On this vacation. 

"I don't need or want Andrew's best friend, I can find a guy on my own" Serena said.

"Please! Rei yelled, Serena...your 19 still lives at home and is single. Get a life!"

Rei yelled.

"She's right" Mina said.

"I know, Rei has Chad, Lita has Ken, Ami has Greg, im not even going to go there with Mina and

Her life, every one lives on there own and oh god im PATHETIC!!" Serena whined banging her head on the table.

"Ya know you can cause yourself brain damage like that...if you haven't already" A voice said.

"BACK OFF!" Serena said not even turning around because she already knew who it was.

"Darien, Serena is having a mid-life crisis" Mina said.

"Hahaha that's funny and what's even funnier is that I believe you" He said walking towards Andrew.

"AHHH that reminds me" Mina said running towards them.

"Mina! Andrew said giving her a hug, what's the panic?" Andrew asked.

"I have to ask you something, See I have this extra ticket to Key West and I was wondering if you would

Like to go with me and the girls and of course their guys? "Mina said and winked at him. (An: ya know the whole plan thingy)

"Sure why not!" Andrew said winking back at her

"Oh thanks, also could you please invite you one and only best friend too" She said to him.

"Sure, Darien would you like to go" Andrew asked.

"I don't know Drew" Darien replied.

"Well if you don't, expect your coffee supply be non-existent, and I know that I serve the only coffee you drink here"

Andrew told him.

"Ok" He said sharply.

"Good, let me go tell Mina" He chirped and walked towards her.

After talking with Darien, Andrew made his way to Mina.

"He said yes" He whispered in her ear.

"Great" She whispered back.

"What are you guys talking about?" Serena asked.

"Nothing" They both said.

"Oh...Okay, I'll be leaving" Serena said and left.

That night Mina went and called up Andrew and they started discussing their plan.

After they were done, Andrew called Darien to tell him the important info he need and what time he needed

To be at the airport, Mina called up Rei and told her the plan.

*Yawn* "Ohh my last morning here in Sunny Japan, it'll be awhile before I see this place again" 

Serena said looking out her window. "Might as well head for the airport" She said gathering her stuff

Telling her parents good-bye and leaving.

When she got to the airport, she paid her Taxi and went inside, where she met

Up with Mina, Rei, Ami and Lita.

"Hey girls! where are your boyfriends?" Serena asked

"Well they are saving seats for us in the lobby" Ami said.

"Yea and Mina has some news for us" Lita said.

"Yea I do, Andrew asked my out!" Mina chirped.

"Really! Good for you?" Serena said

"Thanks, which means that im going to sit with Andrew on the plane which..." Mina started.

"Which means im going to sit with his friend, he better not be anything like Darien" Serena said.

The girls walked up to the lobby where they were to departure from when Serena

Saw a figure that resembled a certain ebony haired fellow.

"You so did not Mina!" Serena gasped.

"heehee I did?!" Mina said shyly.

"Well look who it is" Darien said.

"Just my luck!" Serena yelled and walked to the other side of the room.

"Flight 203 to Key West, Florida, Please board now" The flight attendant said.

"Well let's go" Mina said linking her arm with Andrew and boarded the plane.

As they boarded the plane they separated into there groups of 2.

Serena & Darien, Mina & Andrew, Ami & Greg, Lita & Ken and Rei & Chad.

"I don't like this" Serena said.

"Serena, we are stuck with each other for 3 months, we might as well make a truce and be friends"

Darien said sticking out his hand.

"Might as well" She said shaking it.

In the middle o the flight an attendant came to check up on them, seeing how they

Were in 1st class and all.

"Would you like something to drink?" The attendant asked Darien.

"No im fine, are you thirsty Serena? He asked.

"Yea, can have some water please" She asked the fight attendant.

"Sure" She said walking away.

"Gods I have such a headache" Serena said.

"Here have an aspirin" Darien said handing it to her. She took it once the water came.

"Thanks...now im tired" she said.

"Here, lay down" Darien said lifting up the arm rest grabbing a pillow and putting

It on his lap.

"Are you sure" Serena asked.

"Yea" He replied.

"Ok" She said doing what he said and falling asleep. 

Serena woke up to the Captain saying that they were going to land shortly. She also looked up

To see a sleeping Darien with a hand on his cheek muttering cheesecake.

"Just like me" Serena said getting up, only to wake Darien.

"Huh" He mumbled

"Were landing in a few" She told him.

"Oh" 

"Get your stuff ready, were at the airport now" She told him.

"Yea you too" Darien said.

About an hour later they were set and ready to leave the busy airport. They left and made their

Way to a rent- a -car place. Mina's dad already had the privilege to reserve 5 cars for them.

"So let's get to the resorts" Mina said getting into the car with Andrew.

The rest followed Mina and Andrew and I guess you already know how they were teamed up.

"So Darien" Serena said. "How did you and Andrew meet?"

And for the whole ride to the resorts they talked about anything and everything...including Darien's

Parents and their deaths. Before they knew it, they were at their destination.

"Ok, im guessing everyone is tired, so I'll make this quick... there are 5 houses

One house per couple, but there's only 1 bedroom; the rest is like the living room.

Playroom, bathroom and Sauna." Mina said. "Enjoy!"

"Well I guess were stuck together" Serena said walking w/ Darien to the 'house'.

"Must be Destiny" Darien said.

Serena and Darien got up to there mini 'house' went into their bedroom to unpack. Little did they know

That their was only 1 king size bed.

"Umm w-what are we going to do about this problem Darien?" Serena asked eyeing the bed.

"Umm I-I don't know" He stuttered.

"How about you take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor" She said.

"No, you're a lady, im a man, I'll take the floor" He said.

"No, im a women and I can handle the floor" She told him.

"Serena I'll take the floor" Darien told her with a hint of anger in her voice.

"NO I WILL TAKE THE FLOOR!!!" Serena yelled grabbing a pillow putting it on the floor and some blankets

And putting them on the floor and lying down on them.

"Are you honestly going to sleep in your clothes?" He asked her. "Without dinner too"

"Well im not hungry and this is a sundress and I can sleep in it" She replied.

"Without putting your stuff up and not taking a shower" He said with a smug.

"I can do that tomorrow, im going to get some shut eye" She said closing her eyes and falling asleep.

*She is impossible, but I like that in a women* Darien thought as he started to unpack his stuff and Serena's.

"Gee she actually wears these!" Darien said looking at Serena's satin thongs. "These look like they are uncomfortable"

After he put everything up he went to the bathroom to take a shower. When he got back he noticed that Serena was moving rather uncomfortably.

"I told you should've taken the bed, but we can both sleep on it" Darien said picking up Serena's sleeping body off the hard ground and laying her on the soft bed and 

Putting the covers on her.

After he did that he climbed in bed and fell to sleep too.

The next morning Serena woke up to a mouth watering smell of French toast. She got up then noticed that she wasn't on the floor and her luggage was put up. She then walked out to 

The kitchen.

"Hey good-morning sleepy head!" Darien chirped.

"Hey, im hungry" She told him.

"I know, wait 5 more mines. And breakfeast will be done, but Mina wants you to call her, her number is by the phone" He told her.

"Ok, thanks" She said walking to the phone and dialing Mina's number.

Ring

"Hello"

"Hey Mina!" Serena said.

"Hey girl, umm me and my Honey are going out for the day and well I was just telling you, 

So anyway lita, Ami and Rei are going out to breakfast with their guys so we are going to leave you and 

Darienaloneforthewholeday" Mina said making the last part of the sentence a run on one.

"What! You can't do that to me!" She said

"Well I can and did...hahaha, just chill with him and get to know him better, also tonight we are going to a club so be ready at 9 pm, ok girl c-ya then"

Mina said hanging up the phone.

"Damn!" Serena yelled.

"What happened?" Darien asked.

"Mina is going out with drew and the girls and their guys are going to breakfast, so we have the whole day to ourselves, get to know one another more" She told him.

"Fine with me" He replied.

So from then on Serena and Darien stayed at the pool and talked to one another about their secrets, dreams and past history with their ex-b/f g/f's.

"So this Diamond guy dumped you because he thought you were seeing another guy?" Darien said.

"Yea, I tried to tell him that the guy I was with was Yunque, my cousin from Puerto Rico!" Serena laughed.

"And he didn't believe you" 

"No he didn't, but that's ok, I wasn't really interested in him anyway" Serena said.

"That's funny, but tells me, Your Japanese, so how do you get a Puerto Rican cousin?" He asked.

"See my mom's sister and husband couldn't have kids, so when they went to Puerto Rico they adopted a set of twins. One boy and one girl. The boy was named Yunque and The girl Kathy, but Kat-Kat for short. so when she came back , they had a big surprise waiting for us, I was 2 then and Yunque was 3, so we pretty much grew up together until he was 10, then they moved back to Puerto Rico" She said.

"That's interesting" He said.

"Yea, so what happened between Beryl and you?" She asked.

"Well, im not the type of person to have a flashy girlfriend, but I thought I saw something in her that nobody else saw, but I turns out that she was a snobby stuck up bitch, after

I broke up with her, every male in Tokyo saw her in there bed, ya know sleeping around, boy she was a pure slut" He told her with disgust.

"Gee thats messed up" 

So for the next hour they talked about Andrew and Mina and how they were a cute couple and all til Serena noticed the time, It was a quarter past 8.

"Damn Darien..we have to start getting ready"

"For what?"

"Mina told us that we were going to a club tonight, so get ready!" She said grabbing his hand and running into their room.

After 2 quick showers and rummaging through there closets Serena and Darien were Finally ready.

"So how do I look!?" Serena asked Darien.

"y-y-you l-l-look great!" Darien said almost drooling. Serena was wearing a red top that showed alot of skin and back, It was a 1/2 top (u know with the half back) that tied in the back also, 

a black skirt with High heel boots that covered her leg to the knee-cap.

"What about me" He asked.

"Gee you look H-O-T-T Hott!" She laughed. Darien was wearing black casual slacks with a nices midnight blue silk shirt to match.

They both grabbed their coats and went out the door. Once outside Darien helped Serena put on her long black leather coat and Darien put on

his leather jacket , got in the car and drove off to the club to meet the gang.

When they arrived at the club it was a little bit before 9, Mina nd the gang had already

had a table waiting. When she saw them walk through the door together she couldve sworn that they were a couple.

"Darien, Serena Over Hear!" Mina yelled above the music.

"Oh there's Mina, come on Dar" Serena said grabbing his arm and leading him to the table. Avoiding all the glares from the clubs sluts.

"Hey Drew" Darien said sitting down next to him and Mina.

"Hey Dar, why do you look so nervious?" Greg asked.

"I dont want any of these sluts comming up to me, ive had a bad experience with a slut before." Darien told him.

"Oh" They all said excluding Serena.

"Well speak of the devil" Serena said as a women came up to Darien.

"Hey Sexy" The girl told him putting a hand on his shoulder.. The girl was wearing a very revealing catsuit with high heels. This made Darien sick.

"Hello" He replied rather coldly then turning to Serena with a pleading look on his face.

Serena seeing all of this and seeing Dariens pleading look decided to bail him out. Deciding to help him out, she mouthed the words 'You Owe me' and went into the plan.

"Oh NO YOU DID NOT!" Serena yelled at the girl. "Get your Skanky one peice catsuit, trailer trash hopping hand OFF MY MAN!" Serena yelled in her face.

This suprised the gang, Mostly Darien and Rei. All they could say was 'Wow'. After the girl got up and left the table, she left the club to

shooting an evil glare at Serena.

"Oh you go girl!" Lita yelled.

"Yea I didnt know you had it in you" Rei said.

"Yea that trailor trash Ho deserved what she got!" Ami said pounding her fist on the table.

"Ami?" They all said.

"Hahahaha I got caught up in the moment, thats all" Ami blushed "Come on Greg let's dance" SHe said grabbing his hand and going on the dance floor.

"Gee she has a temper, and she's demanding" Serena said.

"Gee he must be lucky in bed then" Chad stupidly said.

"Shut up chad!" Rei said hitting him with her purse.

"Oh come on babe, lets dance" Chad said grabbing Rei to the dance floor.

"Yea Drew lets dance" Mina said

"Yea us too Lita" Ken said.

Soon all that was left at the table was Darien and Serena.

"Im thirsty" Serena said.

"Here i'll go get us a couple of drinks" He said getting up.

"Here's a 5, get me a coke and rum" She said handing it to him.

"No i'll pay, you know as a thanks for bailing me out a min. ago." Darien said walking away.

Serena watched him as he walked away and started thinking how cute his butt it.

"Im supprised that he doesnt have a girlfriend" She muttered. "But he is very sexy" She said. *you know, in the past 2 days I really got to know him well. about his parents, Beryl, maybe I was wrong and he's not such a jerk* She thought.

'But that jerk made fun of you since you were 14' One side of her mind said.

'But we really didn't know each other than, he was just and arrogant 16 year old then'

'But he stilled teased you for 5 years, that's not right'

'oh shut the hell up!, why am I even arguing with myself'

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Darien setting down her drink.

"Miss me?" He said.

"Hardly" She replied laughing.

"Im hurt" He said with a hurtful expression on his face, but was laughing also.

"Excuse me miss?" A voice said.

"Yes" Serena said looking up to a much tanned Latin man; he was wearing a pair of black baggy pants

with a tight muscle shirt show off his muscles.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

"Yes I would love to" She said getting up. "I'll be right back Darien" She told him.

"Sure you will" He told her.

"So what's your name?" The guy asked her.

"My name is Serena, what about you?" She asked looking up at him.

"My name is Malakai" He replied. 

"Oh, Malakai, that's a really nice name" She said.

"Thank you, Serena is a lovely name also" Malakai told her.

"Thanks, it's short for Serenity" She told him.

"Thats a beautiful name" He told her.

"Thanks" She said.

After they danced to a few songs, Malakai walked Serena back to her table and sat her down.

"Thank you for the dance Malakai" Serena said.

"Please, call me Kai, everyone else does, and your a very lucky man to have a beautiful girl like this" Malakai told Darien and walked away.

"hahahahahehehehe, He thinks im your boyfriend! hahahaha" Darien said.

"DARIEN, your drunk!" Serena said looking at the table filled with empty cups of scotch.

"Nooooooooo im notz" Darien laughed. "Notz, thatz a foounney word"

"Darien, you drank all of these?" Serena said.

"Yesz, I didz" He said.

"Well let's get you home" She said getting up and leading him out the door.

She walked him to the car and sat him in the passenger side seat where he immediatly passed out.

"Oh Darien" Serena sighed. Once they got back to their house Serena dragged Darien into the house.

"I may look weak, but im pretty strong" She said as she dragged him into the room and into the bed. She then changed

went to the phone and dialed Mina's Cell phone number.

ring ring

"Hello"

"Mina, it's me Sere, Im at the house, Darien got drunk and so I brought him home. ok" 

"Yea sure, take care of him" She said hanging up the phone.

"Oh I will" She muttered.

After Serena got off the phone with Mina, Serena went into the room to go to sleep,

seeing how she might wake up to Darien's hangover. She climbed on the ed and went underneath

the covers and drifted off to sleep.

"BLAH!" 

Was the one word that Serena woke up to. She turned over to see no Darien right next to her. She got up and saw the bathroom light

on, She then heard:

"BLAH" again.

"Oh my Gods, Darien!" Serena gasped dashing towards the bathroom. When she got into the bathroom

she came upon a site she thought she would never see in a million years. Darien's head was in the toliet and his right hand was on the flusher, flushing every time he puked. Serena did nothing but giggle at this site.

"Don't just stand there, help me" Darien said his head not once lifting up from the toilet bowl.

"Oh hold on" Serena said grabbing a towel and damping the corner of it with water. She went over to him sat down on the edge of the tub gently picked up his head and put it on her lap. She took the dampened towel and gently moved it over his face, wiping away the sweat that was on his face.

"Thanks " He mumbled.

"No problem, let's get you back to bed" She said helping him off the floor.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"It's...." Serena said looking to find a clock. "It's 4:30 am" She told him.

"And what time did we get home? and how did you get me inside the house?" He asked.

"We got here around 2 in the morning and it's my secret how I got you in the house" She said helping him back to the room.

After that, Darien settled back into bed and went to sleep, how ever Serena didn't.

The next morning Darien woke up to the alarm clock blaring in his ear.

"Damn these things to Hell!" Darien said yanking the alarm clock off the wall and throwing it against the wall.

"Darien! What's going on!" Serena yelled running into the room. "Why is the alarm clock on the floor?"

"That infernal thing woke me up, who made such things!" Darien growled rubbing the sides of his forehead.

"Darien, it's just a clock" Serena said laughing but stopped when she saw it on the floor. Broken pieces everywhere. "And that was MY CLOCK!!" She yelled going over to it and picking it up.

"Shah Serena, I got a really bad headache, sorry for the clock, I'll buy you a new one" He said going over to her and picking up the screws and the broken pieces.

"No that's okay; it was bound to break sooner or later." Serena sighed.

"No, I broke it, Im Sorry, I'll buy you a new one, Come on get dressed" Darien said getting up off the floor.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To the mall, I have to get some summer clothes and I want to get you your clock" He told her helping her off the floor.

"Oh ok" She said heading towards their closet.

"Hey what time is it Serena?" He asked.

"Its 12:30" She replied.

A hour later Darien and Serena headed out the door. Serena was wearing a peach color Sundress with white sandals, and Darien was wearing a pair off baggy jeans with a black shirt. They hopped in the rent a car and speed off to the mall. Once they got there they went inside. 

"Where to first" Serena asked.

"How about we go to get your clock." He said.

"Ok, you take the lead" She said.

"Ok off we go" Darien said extending out his arm.

"Alright" She said taking it.

After an hour searching for an alarm clock, Serena found the perfect one.

"Darien!, Let's go in here." She said dragging Darien into 'Clocks R Us" (AN- I dont think this place really exist)

"Ok" He said laughing. He couldn't help it. 'She's so cute' He thought to himself. 'The past 2 days we have been here, I really got to know. She has really grown up. I like that' He thought Smiling.

"Darien!" Serena yelled. "I found it!" She said going to him. Until she bumped into to someone. "Oomph, Sorry sir" She told him.

"It's ok Serena" The guy told her.

"Huh" She said looking up. "KAI!" She said blushing. "How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"Well, I never forget a beautiful face, and my dear...you have a beautiful one" He told her.

"T-Thanks" She stammered.

"Your welcome, are you here with your boyfriend?" Malakai asked.

"Serena!" Darien said walking up to her.

"I see you are" Malakai said looking at Darien.

"OH No! Darien isn't my boyfriend, he's just a really good friend of mine" . She told Malakai. 'A really good-looking friend' she thought. "Actually I don't have a boyfriend." 

"Well then, Im sorry" He told her. "Hi my name is Malakai, but I go by Kai" He said to Darien extending his hand.

"Im Darien" He said shaking it.

"Well then, I hope you wouldn't mind if I take you out this evening" Malakai told her.

"Well..." She said. 'Mina and Rei said to get a life and go on dates more often. I like Darien, but he would never like me more than a friend, and well Malakai is really Cute and seems like a total gentleman, I might as well give it a shot' She thought. "Ok I will" She said.

"That's great" Malakai said.

"Here's my phone number and the address to where im staying." She said getting a pen and paper and writing it down.

"Alright, I'll pick you up around 7 and we'll go from there" Malakai said taking the paper.

"Ok, so I'll see you then" Serena said.

"Alright" Malakai said leaving the store.

'WHAT' Darien thought. 'She's going out with him tonight, she's too good for him, oh sure he is Latin but still!' He thought.

'You like her" One side of his mind said.

'No I dont'

Yes you do'

I like her as a friend, Im just watching out for her'

'Stop lying, Admit it Dary-boy, YOU LIKE HER!!!'

'Your right...I do'

'Told ya, now what are you gonna do, Malakai already got to her'

'Im not gonna do anything, she's happy'

'Chicken- shit, what a poor excuse. be a man!'

'Oh shut the hell up'

"Darien, I got my clock lets go" Serena said snapping him out of his 'internal argument.

"Ok" He said following Serena.

"Dont you need to get clothes?" She asked him.

"No I'll do it some other time, let's just go home. You got a date tonight" Darien said going towards the mall exit.

Darien and Serena exited the Mall , They walked to his car where Darien opened the door for her. He then went to his side of the car. 

"Darien is something wrong" Serena asked, she noticed he hadn't said a word since they left the mall.

"No everything is fine" he replied rather coldly.

"Ok if that is what you say" Serena said sadly moving her head toward the window.

Darien saw the look on Serena's face and felt bad about the way he acted towards her.

"Oh Im sorry Serena, I just have a lot on my mind" He said to her.

"Oh I understand" She said smiling towards him.

"Hey, are you hungry, we could stop somewhere to eat" He told her. He knows how much she LOVES food.

"Ok!" She chirped.

"hahah I knew you would say that"

So after a few miles, Darien came upon a Denny's. (AN- I DONT OWN DENNY'S EITHER!)

"Hmm, Denny's, we don't have that in Japan" He said. (an- I don't know if there is a Denny's in Japan, I obviously don't live there). "Want to try that?" He asked.

"Sure!"

So he drove in the parking lot and Darien parked the car. They went inside. About 2 hours

later they came out.

"OHH im stuffed, there food is really delicious, I loved the Grand Slam and the Banana split was good." She said.

"Yea I totally agree with you, im so stuffed that im tired." Darien said yawning.

"Me too" She told him.

So they got into the car and drove home. Then they went into the bedroom , flopped down on the bed and fell asleep. Serena was woken up later by a knock on the door.

"Coming" she yelled as she walked to the door and opened it. "Malakai!" Serena gasped.

"Umm I hope you didn't forget that we had a date tonight" He said to her. That comment immediately woke Darien up.

"Ohh, Im sorry, I fell asleep, can you give me about an hour to get ready?" She pleaded.

"Sure no problem, we have all the time in the world" He said.

"Oh thank you, come in" She told him.

As he walked in his eyes meet with Darien's.

"Hello, nice to see you again, Malakai" He said to him.

"Hello Darien" He said.

"Ok so im going to jump in the shower and then get changed ok" Serena told Malakai.

"Alright" He said smiling at her. This made Darien want to puke. "So how did you meet Serena?" Malakai asked.

"Oh we meant in Japan, where we live, She threw a paper ball at me one day. Not on purpose though" Darien told him.

"Interesting, how long have you known her?" He asked.

"Well she was 14, when I first met her, and now she is 19, so that would be 5 years" He replied.

"Ohh that's neat"

"Yea, she is really a nice person to, so your lucky, she hardly ever goes out with anyone. So I advise to be easy with her, she is a really, nice caring, sweet pretty girl, so dont do anything to her." Darien said in a cold voice.

"I wont" Malakai said.

"Good" 

'The way he talks about her, he must really like her, I can tell, the look in his eye when he see's her. and just now he practically threatened me. well there is only one thing to do, and that's to get them together! Gee Malakai you are one smart Latino, but I need to see how Serena is with him' Malakai thought to himself.

"Okay, im ready!" Serena said walking into the living room where Malakai was waiting.

"Oh Ok, so lets go" He said looking at Serena, she was wearing a black strapless dress that went to the knees and has a mesh coating over it, with black high heel shoes.

"Ok, let me go grab my coat" She said going back to the room and coming out with a leather jacket. "Darien..are you ok, you look a little pale" She said looking at him. Darien was in shock cause of what she was wearing but immediately put it out of his mind when he said good night to her and Malakai.

Malakai took Serena to an early movie, Serena wanted to see "Fast and The Furious" because she thought the guy that played 'Dom' was really cute, and also cause she liked fast 10 sec. cars. After the movie, they went to a club called 'Ringers', it was a Salsa club. He then taught her how to dance to Salsa where she picked it up fast. They then sat down and had a couple drinks, He asked her if she was hungry, but she said no. They then got to talking about there Lives and Families. Then Malaki mentioned Darien how the met, she told him exactly everything that Darien told him earlier. Malaki knew about the way she talked about Darien , that she obviously liked him. He knew that they were meant for each other. And now he was more determined to get them together. After the club, he took her home, and bid her a good night.

Serena walked into the house to find a sleeping Darien on the couch with a book.

"Thats my Darien" Serena said. 'Where did that come from?' She thought. She looked at the clock which said 2:30 Am. "Oh my" She said going to the closet and taking out a blanket and putting it on Darien.

Darien woke up to find himself with a kink in his neck from sleeping on the couch. 

"I wonder if Serena is here, I hope he brought her back, or so help me,," He muttered. As he got up off the 

couch and walked into their room, he took a sigh of relief when he saw Serena sleeping on the bed. He 

then went into the bathroom to wash up. When he got out he went into the kitchen and started to cook 

breakfast. 

Serena mumbled in her sleep while she toss and turned in the bed. 

~Serena's Dream~ 

"Darien? Where are you" 

"Im right here Serena" He said. They were at a club or something and she was dancing and she couldn't 

see him anywhere. 

"ok, im gonna go and sit down" She told him. 

"Ok I'll be there in a second" 

"Alright" Serena then went to the table where she was staring at Darien, this women was talking to him 

but he didn't seem like he was interested in her. "I wonder why he turns down every girl that talks to him, 

Thats the 10th one tonight, I dont blame them, he really is a looker. But he doesn't seem to be interested 

in women, I wonder if he is...gay?' She said to herself. 'Darien..gay? Those dont go together, I bet he's 

bedded tons of women, but it could be a cover-up She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Darien 

call her name. 

"Serena?" 

"Darien I have a question to ask you, please dont be mad, but are you gay?" 

"What!" 

"I mean I see all these women flock to you and you do nothing but turn them down" 

"I know, and you know what Serena, your right I am gay" He said. 

~End Dream~ 

"WHAAA!!!!" Serena yelled darting up into sitting position. 

"Huh?" Darien gasped running into the room. "What happened Serena?" He asked. 

"Oh Thank god it was just a dream" 

"Dream, what was it about?" Darien asked. 

"It was weird, You told ,me in my dream that you were gay" She told him. 

"WHHATT!" he yelled. 

"Are you gay?" 

"No Serena...how can you think that" He said hurtful. 

"Im sorry Darien, I really am" 

"No It's ok Serena, it was just a dream, and all you got was curious, Im not mad at you, now come on 

breakfast is almost done" He said patting her head. 

"Ok!" She said and darted to the bathroom. When she was done she left the bathroom and made her way 

into the kitchen. Where she saw Bacon and eggs set on the table. 

"Eat in!" Darien said. 

After breakfast Darien made a suggestion to go to the beach, Serena thought it was a very good 

idea and said yea. An hour later they were at the beach laying in the sand. Serena was positive on getting 

a tan while she was in Florida. 

"Serena?" Darien asked. 

"Yea" 

"What do you want to do tonight?" 

"How about we go to a club" She suggested. 

"Nah, I dont want to go there tonight, how about tomorrow, cause tommorow is a Friday" He said. 

"Is it that, or is because you dont know how to dance" She said playfully. 

"I know how to dance" 

"Uh-huh" She said. 

"I'll show you, we are going to that club tonight" He said 

"Ok" 

~ Later that evening~ 

"I called Mina and them, they are going to meet us there" Serena told Darien. 

"Ok" 

Little did Serena know that at the club Mina, Rei and Andrew ran into someone. 

"Excuse me?" Someone said to Mina. 

"Yea"

"Your Serena's friend...right" Malakai asked Mina. 

"Yea I am, your the guy that she went out with " She said. 

"Yea, well do you know if she's comming tonight?" He asked. 

"Yea she is, but she is coming with a date tonight" Mina said, trying to get Malakai to forget about 

Serena, cause she knows Malakai is gonna be a problem of getting Serena and Darien together. 

"Really" He said catching on to Mina. 

"Yep" 

"I know what your thinking, I may have gone out with Serena once, but I know she doesnt like me but she likes that guy Darien, and so..." Malakai said trailing off. 

"Really, you see it to, come on sit with us we got a lot to talk about!" Mina said dragging Kai to the gang. 

Mina introduced Malakai to the gang and then they got to talking about Serena and Darien. 

"Well your plan is very good, but I think we should let Fate bring them together" Greg said. 

"Yea but, who said we couldn't help Fate , now my sister gave me tickets to go to this summer concert her in Keywest, so im gonna give them the tickets to go" Malakai said to them. 

"But we wanna help out!" Mina yelled. 

"Ok, Ok, I can get two more sets of tickets, thats it, so which couple is gonna go and follow them" 

Malakai said. 

"We will go!" Mina yelled. 

"Ok" Malaki said. 

"Wait what about us, you cant decide for yourself Mina" Rei said. 

"Well you dont like Pop Music Rei" Mina whined. 

"Ok your right" 

"Theres Serena and Darien" Lita said. 

"Ok, Im gonna talk to Serena" Malakai said getting up. 

"Oh Darien, theres the gang" Serena said pointing to them. 

"Ok" He said. 

"Serena!" Someone shouted. 

"Huh..Kai!" She yelled. 

"Oh great!" Darien said to himself. 

"Hey Serena, I have to talk to you" He told her dragging her away from Darien.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Umm, I hope you dont mind that we be friends" He told her.

"No i dont mind, we only went on one date" She said 

"Ok, cause the girls here in Keywest expect a relationship when you go out with a guy even once" He said.

"No well I dont mind" He said laughing.

"Ok, shall we join the others" He said.

"Yea lets go"

Serena started to dance on the dance floor and was really getting into the music...Darien on the other hand wasn't. He was just standing there.

"Come on Darien...dance" Serena said.

"I dont dance to this type of music" He whined.

"Well start now!" She said walking over to him and and dragging him out to the dance floor. "Your gonna dance to the next song that plays!" She ordered him.

"Ok" He said , he couldn't say no to her.

The next song came on..and for Darien he couldnt dance to it, but he didnt know Serena could dance to it...Very well. :

'So hot, hot

It's the S the L the I the M' 

"Oh I love this song!" Serena yelled. Come on Darien i'll take the lead. 'And give you a show you never will forget' Serena thought.

'Let me tell you what I wanna do

Let me show you that I'm feelin' you

Wanna sex, wanna ride with you

Wanna taste, wanna put my lips all over you

Can't get enough of you

Always taken of you

So sweet, so very wet 

So good, girl you make me sweat

Girl I'm talkin' 'bout

Peaches and cream

I need it cause you know that I'm a fiend

Gettin' freaky in my Bentley limousine

It's even better when it's with ice cream

Know what I mean

"Come on Darien! Get into the mood" Serena said dancing in front of him with her backside on his chest.

'Oh this is gonna be a long song!' Darien thought

After the steamy song ended, Serena and Darien went and sat down at the table.

"Whah! Serena! Where did you learn to dance like that!" Rei asked her.

"Its *My* secret!" Serena said.

"So what did Malakai want...another date?" Darien spat out.

"No, he just thought we should stay as friends" She said. Although in her mind she was Very happy because this would give Darien a chance to ask her out, if he liked her.

"Ah oh really" He said. 'YES!' His mind screamed,' now here is my chance to tell her I love her'

"Yea" Serena yawned, "I gotta get home, im tired" Serena said.

"Already? Its only 12 am Serena, you just practically got here," Mina said.

"I know but Im really tired, I don't know why" Serena replied.

"Here, I'll take you home Serena" Darien said.

"No you stay, I'll just walk" 

"No, its dangerous, I really don't feel like staying here anyway" He said.

"Ok, bye guys" Serena said as her and Darien left.

Serena and Darien got inside the rent- a- car (A/N which is a Mitsubishi Eclipse! They Rule!) And sped off.

"Serena I think you should go to the clinic tomorrow, lately you have been tired and I don't want anything to happen to you" He told her.

"Darien, im fine. Im still tired from the plane ride" 

"Serena, we've been here for 2 weeks"

"So"

"Serena, please go, I don't want anything terrible to happen, you could be coming down with something"

"Darien...Im fine" Serena said coldly.

"Serena...im taking you whether you like it or not"

"What are you my father or something, you can't control me. Now let me out of the car"

"Serena!"

It was too late; Serena had already opened the door and jumped out.

"That damn girl!" Darien yelled stopping the car and getting out.

"Jackass, what makes him think that he can control you Serena," She told her.

"Serena!" Darien yelled running after her.

"SHUT UP!'" she told him. "God, I feel dizzy" Serena said, and before she knew it she passed out.

"Oh No!" Darien said running to Serena's fallen body.

~~~~~~20 mins later~~~~~~~

"Huh?" Where am I?" Serena said sitting up on the bed.

"At home" A voice answered

"Oh... Darien" 

"Yea"

"Take me to the hospital" Serena said before passing out.

"Doctor?" Darien asked. "What's wrong with her?"

"Well there were quite a few problems." He replied.

"What were the problems?!"

"Well…for once, she was severally dehydrated. Do you know when the last time she 

drank water was?"

"No..."

"Well without water we don't function right, so that's why she was so tired lately, and I'm sure with all the 'stuff' you two been doing, she forgot to drink plenty of water" The Doctor said slyly. 

"Yea…stuff" Darien said looking at him weirdly.

*I guess he thinks were together* He thought to himself.

"So anyway, She in room 112, if you want to see her" 

"Ok thanks, when do you think she'll be able to leave" Darien asked.

"Well since she is hooked up to a dialysis, it will be about 2 days"

"Wow, why so long?"

"Because. The Dialysis takes a while, and she needs to regain energy"

"Alright"

Darien had taken Serena in a few hours before. The doctor who saw her was quite young looking. He was about Serena's age, and quite good-looking. He had long Black hair that was tied in the back. He had Blue eyes that had a girly to them. His name tag said 'Seiya Kou'.

Darien walked towards Serena's room after the talk with Seiya.

'Knock Knock'

"Come in" A weak voice said.

"It's me" Darien said walking into the room and shutting the door.

I knew, so when do I get out of here?"

"In 2 days"

"Oh, so I get to spend time with the Doctor" Serena joked.

Darien got jealous.

"He looks like a girl, if you ask me." Darien said.

"But no one asked you"

"Humph"

"What's his name?" She asked.

"Seiya…Kou"

"Oh nice name"

"….."

"Darien"

"….."

"What's wrong…why you so quiet now?" Serena said.

"You like Seiya…don't you" He said sadly.

"I don't like him…I don't even know him"

"True"

"Ok so anyway, even if you wanted to date him…he thinks were a couple" Darien told her.

"Really" Serena said smiling.

"Yup"

"Well that's funny" Serena said.

"Why, you would think it's funny if we went out?" Darien said looking hurt. And the truth was that he was.

"Well I KNOW you don't like me that way" Serena said…she felt this conversation was about to take a turn…for good or worse… she didn't know.

"Well how do you know" Darien said frustrated. *Can't she tell I love her* He thought.

"Because you don't like me" She said looking at the floor. *Can't he tell I love him* She thought.

*Well Dar boys…tell her now this is the PERFECT chance too tell her I love you*

"That's right" He said.

Serena felt her heart break.

"I don't like you…I love you" He told her. He was right next to her. Looking in her eyes.

"Wha- "Her mouth was silent because Darien slammed his mouth against her

5 mins.later

"I love you too" Serena told Darien.

He smiled.

"I got to go, But I'll see you tomorrow, and maybe with a gift…I your lucky" Darien told her.

"AWWW" She whined.

"I'm leaving" He told her bending down and giving her a kiss.

"Call Mina to tell her what happened!" She told him.

"Ok" He said leaving the room.

Outside Serena's room

"YESSSSSS!" Darien yelled jumping up and down, but stopped when he noticed people looking at him weirdly.

"Hehehe" 

At the club…still

*Ring Ring*

"Hello" Mina said.

"Darien, what's wrong? WHAT!, ok, Bye"

"What's wrong" Rei asked.

"Serena's in the hospital, Darien said to get to the house now so he can tell us what happened" Mina told her.

"Ok so let's leave"

The next day everyone was concerned. Darien had told them everything that happened except for the 'mushy' parts. They were now at the hospital waiting for Darien to come. Darien had called up Mina telling her that he was going to be late because he had to pick something up.

"Where is he!!?" Rei said.

"Right here!" Darien said behind Rei.

"Ok what's that in your hand, Darien" Kai said smiling.

"None of your business" Darien said walking towards Serena's room. "Please stay out here for a minute…I have something to take care of" Darien said walking into Serena's room.

"Hmmm I wonder if it's what I think it is" Mina said. "Well I'm going to find out" She said walking to the door and opening it a crack.

"Me too" Kai said.

"As they peered in the room, they saw Darien handing the roses he brought with him to Serena, Then they saw Serena grab his head and brought it down for a passionate kiss, when they were done they heard Serena say 'I Love you' And Darien saying 'I Love you too'. They closed the door.

"Well I told you to let Fate bring them together" Kai said.

"Yup….Must is Destiny" Mina Said.

~The End…….FINALLY!!!!!


End file.
